Absorbent fibrous structures, such as absorbent paper products are used for a variety of purposes and are commonly sold as bath tissue, facial tissue, table napkins and paper towels. Absorbent paper products are often embossed for aesthetic as well as functional purposes. Embossments can add visually distinct features to change the overall appearance of the paper product.
Absorbent paper products are disposable articles. In some cases the disposable paper product has a durable counterpart that can also be used for similar functional purposes. For example, facial tissue or cloth handkerchiefs can be utilized for facial needs. Likewise, table napkins can be paper or cloth. Further, in the kitchen one can use a cloth towel or a paper towel for many of the same purposes, as the two implements can have overlapping functions.
Consumers like the look and feel of cloth, but they like the convenience of disposable paper for absorbent products for use in the home. Due to the woven nature of cloth, cloth towels, dishcloths, napkins and the like can be made with visually distinct features such as sewn or printed border features and other designs, many of which are traditionally connected to cloth towels.
There is thus a continuing unmet need for a paper product that visually appears more cloth like.
Additionally, there is a continuing unmet need for a paper product, such as a paper towel, that appears visually more like its cloth counterpart, such as a dish cloth.